theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Drucilla Winters
}} Drucilla "Dru" Winters (née Barber) was a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Victoria Rowell. Biography Drucilla Winters was the daughter of Lillie Belle and Walter Barber. She had one older sister, Olivia Winters. Dru was the mother of Lily Winters and Devon Hamilton. Dru Barber runs away from home as a teenager, due to her problematic relationship with her mother, Lillie Belle, and goes to stay with her aunt Mamie Johnson who is a housekeeper for Jabot Cosmetics founder John Abbott. Drucilla is illiterate, but is taught to read by private detective Nathan Hastings, who later marries and fathers a child by Dru's successful physician sister Olivia. Drucilla marries Neil Winters, but after many mistakes. One such misstep, is posing nude for Sensuality magazine, though Jill Abbott destroys the film. Dru evolves into a glamorous model. In 1994, after marrying Neil, Drucilla finally receives closure by telling off her mother for wanting to abort her and not showing love for her as a child. Dru becomes close with Neil's brother Malcolm Winters, who develops a crush on her. While she is under the influence of cold medication, the two engage in sex. When she ends up pregnant they decide not to uncover the child's paternity and keep their affair a secret. Dru gives birth to her daughter, Lily Winters, in 1995. Dru's marriage to Neil ultimately collapses because her desire for a career clashes with his desire for a wife who stayed home. Dru develops very close friendships with people in town including: Brad Carlton, Sharon Newman, Victor Newman and Jack Abbott and Ashley Abbott. Dru and Lily move to Europe where Dru continues her modeling career. They return to Genoa City for brief visits until 2002 when they come back to stay. Dru comes back hoping for help in reining in their now 14 year old daughter Lily. Instead, it is Lily and Dru who end up helping Neil deal with his drinking problem. Neil and Dru fall back in love and remarry in 2003. In early 2006, Lily and Neil learn the truth about Lily's paternity. Neil wonders if he will ever be able to forgive Dru for her betrayal, and begins a flirtation with Carmen Mesta. Drucilla shows up at an important Newman function, gets drunk and slanders Carmen in front of everyone. She later lies her way into Carmen's hotel room and ruins many of Carmen Mesta's expensive clothes. Drucilla attacks Carmen in the offices at Newman Enterprises. The entire attack is caught on a video tape found by Phyllis Summers , who gives a copy to Carmen. After Carmen gives copies of the tape to the district attorney and her former lover, David Chow, Victoria Newman is forced to fire Drucilla. Dru is arrested, and though Neil is very much attracted to Carmen, he ends their relationship to stand by his wife. Dru ends up receiving probation for her crimes, and court ordered therapy. Dru's attention shifts to focus on Indigo, a night club she and Neil are opening. The night it opens, Carmen is murdered and her body is discovered behind the club. In 2007, Dru's adopted son Devon Hamilton is arrested, and Drucilla believes her sanity is crumbling as she begins to see Carmen around town. Drucilla is convinced that Carmen is still alive, and after accidentally injuring her daughter, Neil has her voluntarily committed to a mental hospital. After Devon was cleared of all charges, it was revealed that David and Carmen's look alike cousin, Ines Vargas, were responsible for the hauntings that sent Dru over the edge. Jana Hawkes is responsible for Carmen's death. After Sharon asks Dru to be her maid of honor at her upcoming wedding to Jack, Dru accompanies her and their mutual enemy Phyllis to a cliff side photo shoot for NVP Retreats. When Phyllis threatens to use her cell phone to reveal Sharon's affair with Brad to their friends and family, Drucilla reaches for Phyllis' cell phone, and a brief struggle with Phyllis causes Sharon and Drucilla to fall off the cliff and into the shallow waters below. A nearly dead Sharon is eventually rescued but search and rescue personnel only find the remains of Drucilla's jacket. Her body is never recovered. Crimes Committed *Was a teen runaway, pickpocket and prostitute. *Breaking and entering in Carmen Mesta's hotel room & cutting her clothes up. She was sentenced to 2 years probation, 60 hours of community service, 60 hours of counseling, no communication with Carmen (including phone calls, writing or e-mail) and was permitted to be within 500 feet of Carmen unless it was business related and a third party was present. The assault charges never went to trial. Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Winters family Category:Barber family Category:Heroines Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:No Longer on the Show